Painfully Blissful
by Karlo
Summary: It was a depressing morning in Konoha. The sun was nowhere to be seen, it was raining like right after a drought, and the village itself seemed, abandoned, lonely, and hopeless. What might happen after these bad events? Oneshot


**Painfully Blissful**

**By Karlo Valerio**

Yes, it was a very depressing morning. The sun was nowhere to be seen, it was pouring outside, and the streets of Konoha were all silent, empty, and seemingly abandoned. I t was like a desolate wasteland, hoping for a day when people start to thrive on it, the day where a civilization began. Sasuke, once again, was staring hopelessly out his apartment window, still holding the same emotionless/stoic face as it was since ten years ago.

Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen years old, top jounin in Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, where almost every heart had a strong soul of fire. After 5 years, he even surpassed his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi, but it didn't matter to him. All he ever cared about was his revenge. Ever since that faithful day, he could no longer feel or show any emotions. Well, he had one and it was **anger**. This one emotion, the only emotion he held was used to focus on his duties. To build and gain the power he needed to kill his brother, who destroyed everything he held dearly. He can still hear those words in his head, exactly the way his evil older brother said to him.

_Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Go, run, run, and cling to life. Once you have obtained the eyes I have, come before me. That is where the battlefield between life and death arises from its eternal slumber._

Those words. Those exact words that were ringing in his head even after all these years is what he uses to fuel his anger, and to surpass the greatest obstacles of life. Nothing could get through to him, not anymore at least. Not even the fact that today was even his own birthday, July 23rd. To him, everything in this world that stood between him and his revenge was useless. Everything that's said to give him good luck or sweet emotions was stupid and worthless, and if anything still stood in his way after that, they would be utterly torn apart.

Kore ga Uchiha Sasuke no ikizama. (This is the life of Uchiha Sasuke) The only person that had almost succeeded in getting through to the Uchiha prodigy was none other than one of our favorite kunoichis, Haruno Sakura. The only girl that truly loved him dearly and the only girl that h eactually cared for. He didn't like her, but her cared for her.

--

Sasuke slammed the door once again, in another hopeless girls face. He didn't know why they even bothered coming up. _What the hell are these girls thinking?_

--

In truth, Sasuke never really liked his birthday. In fact, it was the day he hated most. With his stunning muscular form, he knew by past experiences that every single girl in Konoha would be rushing, even fighting to get to his doorstep. They would be holding out presents screaming out stupid things like, "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!" or "I love you!" or even "You win a kiss!" That's when he would slam the door in their faces, but that wasn't even enough to stop them from coming.

--

He was about to make his way back his spot beside the window sill when someone knocked on the door again. _Who is it this time?_ He asked himself with sarcasm opening the door, revealing his team mate and sensei, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi. Both of them soaking wet, due to the rain.

"What do you want?" he asked demandingly. Naruto spoke.

"Well um-"

"Spit it out dobe!"

"Damare (shut up) Sasuke-teme! Anyway, Sakura was throwing a party and-"

"I'm not coming" he said in the same emotionless tone as always.

"But-"

"I'm not going"

"Fine! I'll have to go break the news to Sakura-chan" he said running off to the end of the hallway where the stairs were. After he was completely out of sight, Kakashi faced Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this and stared right into the one visible eye of his sensei.

"_What?_" he demanded a second time.

"This is an invitation Sasuke, and it would be rude to not accept it if you have no good reason not to come"

"I do"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"She's the one hosting it"

"Okay then…………………Happy Birthday. Please consider it" he smiled, but Sasuke slammed the door on him. Once again, he sat down in a comfortable position by the window, staring endlessly outside, which he thought actually seemed relaxing. Looking at the rain, cleansed his mind of revenge for a short period, and cleared away his tension, and now he didn't look angry at all. He actually looked calm, but then-

Knock, Knock, Knock……………………

_Ugh!_ He was irritated. He finally got the one chance that _he_ could get in his life time, and it just had to be disturbed, by who? Probably another fan girl. Sasuke rushed open the door and without even looking, he shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Gomennasai (I'm sorry) Sasuke-kun. Did I arrive at a bad time? If I did, I'll just come back later." Someone said in a very polite, sweet, and yet familiar voice. Sasuke opened his eyes abruptly looking at the person in his doorway. It was Haruno Sakura, holding a small and yet neatly wrapped package in her hands. His eyes became glued to the box, probably even wondering what might be inside. Sakura noticed this concept and spoke up.

"Look, I wanted you to have this at least, since you're not coming to the party and all. Before you say its just a piece of junk and you don't need it, I wanted you to know that worked really hard on it, so I wanted to at least attempt to give it to you, so here" she smiled while holding the box at arms length, waiting for Sasuke to grasp it, but it didn't come.

"I hate it" he said abruptly slamming the door again in the process.

--

_15 minutes later……………………………….._

Sasuke once again was at his comfortable spot near the window sill, being at his usual relaxed form, but something seemed missing. He opened his eyes and searched around the room, but he couldn't figure out what was missing. He decided to take a small walk in the rain, to make his day a little more enjoyable, taking a break from his fan girls.

He slightly opened the door, looking both ways, hoping none of his fans were around. After he made sure that they were nowhere in sight, he completely stepped out, but there was a package in the exact middle of the hallway. To be more specific, it was the one Sakura was holding earlier. _What's this?_

He picked up the package and read the card attached. It read:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu! (Happy Birthday) Watashi wa anata aishite imasu! (I love you very much)_

_Love, Sakura_

He threw the card like it was nothing, out into the open, and he was about to do the same with the box itself, but he took another look at its features. The neat way it was wrapped with a single ribbon at the top. He decided to take into his apartment, and so he did.

--

_With Sakura……………………………………._

The pinked haired kunoichi was sitting up in a tree, crying her way out of sadness, making sure the rain mixed with her tender tears, but it was obvious that she was crying because you could here her sob from a mile away. (Not literally) She was crying pretty hard though. Sure she knew how to deal with him when he didn't take her present, but hating it was new to her. He never said that to her before.

_Why do I even try? NANDE? (Why) Why do I even try and come up to him? What do I see in him? What is so special about him? I can't see it anymore! NANDE!_

--

_Back in Sasuke's Apartment……………………………………._

Sasuke quietly walked over to his small side table, and sat down on his bed. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to open and find out what was inside the box. He did and he tried to resist the temptation, but it took over him. He was now taking the cover off and glancing inside the previously neatly wrapped gift.

He gasped at what was inside. Surprised, but he did do so. He held the item dearly in his hand as it shimmered even in the darkness that surrounded him. (He keeps all of his lights off) It was a small crystally gem necklace in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol. It glistened in the darkness, and it seemed to shine even more to him, knowing that it was from Sakura.

_Wow!_ He thought as he took another deep glance at it in his hands. He put around his neck, not caring if anyone could see it. (He doesn't like people knowing tat he actually accepted one of their gifts) He rushed out of his apartment, looking for a certain girl with pink hair.

--

_With Sakura………………………………………………._

_Why can't I let go of him, why? Why is it so easy with other guys, but it's so hard to deal with him? Nande?_

She kept asking herself over and over again why it was so hard to let go of him as she started to go home. She was the hostess of it, so they must be worried if she doesn't get home soon, but someone called from behind her.

"Matte yo Sakura-chan!" it shouted.

Sakura turned around expecting Naruto to be there, but surprisingly, it was Sasuke. What surprised her even more was that he called her Sakura-chan._ Hmph!_ She thought as she turned around again, heading home.

"Chyotto matte kudasai!" he exclaimed back.

Sakura didn't turn around again. He seemed oblivious to her, but she was trying to ignore him for the time being, before she got crushed anymore, but she couldn't resist, so she stopped in her tracks, waiting for his footsteps to come to a halt as well. They did as Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder.

"Matte" he said softly trying to catch his breath. Sakura finally turned around, looking at the Uchiha. She crossed her arms, not wanting to show her sadness to him, and she did look quite angry.

"What do you want?" she demanded the answer from him. He stood up straight with a confused look after what she just said, but Sakura noticed the necklace around his neck. "Why'd you open it?" she demanded a second time.

"This, well-"

"Answer me!" she shouted. Unfortunately for her, more tears came down her face and unlike anyone else, Sasuke noticed them.

"Have you been crying all this time?" he asked **politely**. Sakura opened her eyes, but replied in a rude way.

"Why do you care so much? You hate me!"

"I never said I hated you"

"But-"

"Never mind about that"

"Whatever! I have a party to go to!" she shot back as she started to walk away, but Sasuke heard her sob even more before she left, so he replied with a weird response.

"You can't go without your boyfriend, ya know!"

Sakura became surprised, confused, and frustrated all at the same. "And who might that be?" she asked knowing that he would probably say 'Naruto' or 'Lee' but he didn't. Instead he put his hand on her shoulder again and pulled her toward him, where their lips met, but she became confused again, but at the same time happy.

Sasuke pulled away and pulled her into a deep embrace where they stayed there for a peaceful minute, in the rain. Now both of them were soaking wet, but they didn't care, and Sasuke spoke up.

"Me" he answered as his thumb gently wiped off the remaining tears off her face. Now she looked even more beautiful, aside from the fact that she was still wet. She smiled softly and whispered in his ear, "Arigatou" he smiled back and took her wrist running off into the distance.

"Now c'mon! I wanna show everyone what I got for my birthday" he said cheerfully. She laughed a little, and liked the idea. Even though it wasn't her birthday, she felt like she was the one who received the biggest gift. Her feeling reminisced with the events that happened to today. She thought of the three best ways to describe them.

_Awkward_

_Seemingly happy_

_And finally…………………………………………………………………………Painfully Blissful_


End file.
